


I love (to hate) you

by lonelyroads



Series: The Lonely Road to Salem Town [1]
Category: Town of Salem (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Death, F/F, Romance, The kind of things that happen in ToS, Witchcraft, kinda not true to the game?, like pm heals blackmailer and coven leader on the same night?, of a sort, y'know like hanging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 15:11:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16621370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelyroads/pseuds/lonelyroads
Summary: The Blackmailer knows she shouldn't do this. When has that ever stopped her?





	I love (to hate) you

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I wrote this :/

I Love (To Hate) You

\---x---

You fall into bed with her again, the bitter witch you tell yourself you hate. Neither of you are soft about it- you’ll both have bruises come morning, but love is not what you’re looking for here.

\---x---

You claw at her skin, leaving tracks of red against that pale skin. She does her work in the dark, ex-spy that she is, dark eyes wide like the secrets she holds will spill out of them. You work well together, but neither of you have the capacity for forgiveness.

\---x---

You know the Godfather knows. They won’t do anything about it, not when you silence the Investigator night after night. You know your value, and they do too; silence is golden, and you are worth your weight in it.

\---x---

The Coven doesn’t care what you do with your nights- this alliance is born of convenience, nothing more. The Hex Master smiles at you, figurines of half the town dancing on the shelves of his house. You’re friends, of a sort, and you both know he hexed her. You tell yourself you don’t care, and grin back.

\---x---

She arrives at your door one night, potions in her coat and eyes dark against her skin. You’re bleeding out on the floor this time, shot twice by the Veteran you visited. It doesn’t matter; you know he’ll be the next to go. Your files are neatly piled on the Godfather’s desk; they know what to do with them.

\---x---

She’s covered in blood tonight, and as you save her you tell yourself it is so the Hex Master won’t lose a night’s work. You know you’re lying, and you think if you told her she would too. You hear gunshots ring out in the night and curse; they came from the Coven Leader’s house. You leave her there, lying on the floor, still bloody and in pain.

\---x---

She glares as she leaves, but it was on the Sheriff’s (The Coven Leader’s, really, and though you do not know it, your sometimes-lover’s whispers and sly truths pulled from a bottle, her words, her knowledge) word that the Town hung the Framer yesterday. 

When she turns up alive the next day you sigh in relief (scowl in hate, mind twisting angrily.)

\---x---

When she is accused, you smile. When the Mayor gestures for her to be put on trial you nod and march her up to the stand. You kick the stool from beneath her feet and watch her breathe out her final words. You take the slip of paper she drops in your hand as she chokes, and read it when you get home.

You kill the Mayor that night.

\---x---

You’re dead, you know this as the living walk through your body, as animals growl in your direction. You haunt her house until the last Town member dies, and laugh each time.

\---x---

You know she’s there; necromancy is not your work, but you are a witch all the same. You smile right up until all but the Coven die, and then leave the dead Town of Salem for greener, livelier pastures. 

There will always be more people like her; sharp smiles and clever eyes, hands that tear secrets from beating hearts.

(There’s only one of you.)


End file.
